Joint arthroplasty procedures, sometimes referred to as “joint replacements”, are commonly performed to relieve pain, restore mobility or address other issues caused by injury or degenerative conditions in a joint. Many types of arthroplasty procedures involve a partial or total replacement of the joint with prosthetic implants. In a total joint arthroplasty, the ends of the bones that are adjacent the joint to be replaced are cut away, or partially removed, to prepare and reshape the bone surface so that a prosthetic implant can be securely attached to the bone surface. This process of removing or reshaping the bone is often done with a tool referred to as a “reamer”.
Certain joints, such as the glenohumeral joint (i.e. “shoulder joint”), are surrounded by bones and tissue, making it difficult to access the joint in a minimally invasive procedure. To access these joints with a reamer, the surgeon may have little choice but to make a large incision that accommodates the full profile size of the reamer. Large incisions can traumatize tissue, increase the risk of complications, and take a long time to fully heal.